


Epiphany

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Harry was perfectly fine with taking their relationship to the next stage — until Ginny ordered him to "figure himself out".This was a terrible idea.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #321:  
> 1\. Face value  
> 2\. Rustic  
> 3\. Translucent
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Resolution
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

His tight white shirt is fucking translucent in the blinking strobe lights and Harry can’t tear his eyes away. Soaked in sweat, the fabric clings to the toned body like a second skin, accentuating every inch of annoyingly perfect torso and doing nothing to cover the ink on the left forearm.

 _This was a terrible idea_.

When Ginny had all but ordered him to go out – to “figure himself out” – his first reaction had been to laugh it off. They belonged together; why should it matter if he were also attracted to blokes or not? But she had insisted with firm resolution, saying she wouldn’t take their relationship any further before he knew. Before they both knew.

“You can’t deny there’s something missing,” she’d said. “At face value, we may look like the perfect couple. But what if we’re not?”

So, he’d complied. Just to prove her wrong.

“Go somewhere muggle,” she’d said. “Go somewhere anonymous.”

So, he did.

And, of course, Draco fucking Malfoy is the first bloke Harry lays eyes on; the one he hasn’t been able to tear his eyes away from ever since.

Harry sips on his whisky and tries to take in the place from his seat by the bar. It’s no use. His eyes are instantly drawn back to the man on the dancefloor like moths to a flame.

With that pale skin and platinum-blond hair Malfoy stands out from the writhing crowd like a fucking prince among peasants – like a brilliant crystal chandelier in a rustic old cottage – and when the UV lights sway his way, they make him glow in the dark. Literally.

The music is loud, the bass thumping in Harry’s chest. His mouth is dry, his jeans much too tight as he watches the blond dancing. His body has never reacted to a woman the way it is yearning for this bloke at this moment.

No, there’s no point in denial. No point in going back, settling for the obvious Happily Ever After everyone expects him to. Harry doesn’t live in a fairy tale. Harry lives in the real world; a world in which he’s apparently attracted to men.

Or at least one man.

 _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
